Initial Impact
by EgyptianMyah
Summary: A good deed never goes unpunished. In some cases, this is truer than one would prefer. The adage ventures deeply into reality, until one could almost regret the noble action. But is it truly punishment or reward? Onetime WARNING: Sexually Explicit Content


**__**

Initial Impact

Okay, people. Myah here. I'm starting to write OneShot and I'm starting off with a story my friend wrote. She gave me permission to post it, so I just edited and posted. It gives me goose bumps every time I read it. So, please, read and enjoy.

****

Disclaimer: _I do not own this FullMetal Alchemist, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Although, I could get one of my friends to give me some. (Heehee) _

A good deed never goes unpunished. In some cases, this is truer than one would prefer. The adage ventures deeply into reality, until one could almost regret the noble action. But is it truly punishment or reward? One-time/ WARNING: Sexually Explicit Content/ Envy OC…

* * *

"Don't shoot!" The words rang aloud and commanding, calling out a fraction of a second after a gunshot rent the chilled night air. That soldier was definitely getting demoted! 

And then time slowed to an excruciating crawl, even the drops of rain seeming to fall in terribly slow motion. Sound was distant. The raindrops and thunder were clear, as was the squealing wind as it raced past. But the noise of the city, the cars and the shouts of people, it all faded away.

Now, falling was never a good sign, which certainly explained why the situation was so distressing. Yes, that was a fitting word. A bit of an understatement, but hey, who was keeping track?

The young girl's breathing had frozen when her footing slipped, but now her lungs were making up for lost time. Her breaths were shallow and accelerated, in close competition with her quickened pulse. Apparently, the blonde's heart thought it was a jackhammer. A reasonable misunderstanding, she supposed, given the circumstances.

Her sapphire eyes caught a flash of blue as uniformed figures rushed to look over the edge of the building. The very tall, very high building. Upon the ledge of which she was no longer standing.

Wind whipped through her blond hair, thrashing at her clothes and pushing against her freefall. But it did nothing to slow her dead drop. 'Stupid, inconsiderate wind. Couldn't it give me a hand just this once?' she thought, obviously annoyed.

At first, it had felt like someone had punched the girl in the shoulder, hard. But now, a burning pain was beginning to spread, searing away her nerve endings until her blue eyes left the building to watch as droplets of blood freefell with her body.

She gritted her teeth. 'What is this, buy one death, get another free?'

The lightning flashed a split second before thunder boomed, roaring into the night in a rage. Glad to know it was as pissed as she was about this whole thing.

The rain was pelting down hard, seeming to want to drive the blonde down faster. It occurred to her that now would be a good time as any to start panicking. She gulped, still fighting to keep her lungs from closing up in fear. 'Oh God, I'm really going to die…' she thought sadly.

She closed her eyes against the wrathful sky, closed out the building's shrinking ledge and the small figures that stood atop, still gaping and watching. 'Gee guys, thanks…'

She felt a jolt and gave a gasp. That was it. She'd hit the ground. She was dead now. Yep, that was it. Man, it really did happen fast, huh? She would have thought there would be a jarring crash, thought she would hear her own bones snap and crack as they broke. She really thought she would feel pain.

But there was nothing.

The young girl let herself relax, taking in the odd sensations. 'So, this is what death is like, eh? Hmm, kind of anti-climatic…' she thought nonchalantly.

She almost felt like she was being cradled. There was a swaying motion, sometimes soft but at other times a bit harsh. She could still hear the angry rain, still hear the livid thunder. She could even see her eyelids light up with each lightning strike across the sky.

'Wow…,' she thought, 'Death is a lot like being alive…'

Then she became aware of the pain in her shoulder. 'Damn, that really hurt. Is there supposed to be pain in death?' She'd never thought so; she'd always expected some kind of chilling, numb sensation. She was cold, but definitely not numb. Then again, she'd never died before, so who was she to say?

Ouch… Man, that really smarted. It felt like tiny, red-hot needles were stabbing in the poor girl's arm, digging their way out of her bone and muscle. She groaned. 'Can dead people make noise? Well, apparently so…'

Still, despite the pain and very cold, very soaking clothes that clung to her, there was something. Something warm and solid. Something she wanted to snuggle against. So she did. 'Hey, I'm dead right? So, what do I have to lose?'

Oooh, nice. It was hard, but very warm. And it smelled good. It rippled a little, like toned muscle under smooth skin, in time to the soft/hard swaying. It brought to mind delicious indulgences and scrumptious naughtiness. Mm, yummy...

The blonde cracked open an eye. It was too dark to see much, but she confirmed one thing at least. She was being carried. Was it an angel? Certainly felt like an angel, no demon would feel this finger-lickin' good.

'So,' she thought, 'I'm going to heaven then?'

Lightning flashed, and the girl caught sight of her carrier. The features were soft, not rugged and hard like most men. Yet, they held a certain light harshness; this was not a man to trifle with, despite his looks. He was dressed in dark clothing, and she saw no wings. His hair was long and untamed, unbound in a certain wild carelessness that seemed to fit the man perfectly.

He was like no angel she had ever heard of. 'Maybe he's was a dark angel. It would certainly explain the sinful fantasies he inspires…'

The girl shook away the thought. That meant she was going to hell. 'Damn. But hey, if this guy sticks around, it wouldn't be so bad.' A flicker of a wicked smile made its way through the pain. 'Oh yeah, hell is definitely do-able if this hunk of sexy booty is there too. Almost as do-able as said piece of booty... Again: Mm, yummy.'

It wasn't really like the blonde to be so...aggressive. But hey, she was dead. What was a little fun? Besides, this dark angel was way too drool-worthy to pass up a few steamy fantasies.

Her body swayed a bit more in his hold, almost rhythmically, soothingly. And then he landed particularly hard, the abrupt jolt sending hot pain lancing through her entire upper body as her shoulder exploded into molten agony. She gave a soft cry, wide eyes catching a flash of violet before everything swirled into darkness.

'This part of death really sucks…'

Envy

The soft, pained sound made Envy wince. Damn it, he'd known that landing would be a bit rougher than the others. But his charge was passed out now. Probably a good thing. The way wasn't going to get any smoother from here.

He flitted from low building to low building, keeping in the alleys and atop the roofs to evade detection. Usually, his shape-shifting would have handled the whole evasion thing just dandy. But with an injured and bloody body in your arms, anyone would look suspicious. So, old school stealth it was.

Envy paused under the overhang of an arched pathway, shaking his head hard. Water droplets flew in all directions, his hair slapping around his head like the thick main of a wet dog. Or a lion. He preferred the lion analogy.

Under the covered path, he paused for a quick break. The soldiers were probably still gaping at the street anyway, and the building was a good mile or so back now. Envy smirked smugly; he was a fast one, after all.

The homunculus laid the body down, making a quick inspection of it. The only wound was the gunshot to the left shoulder. He made a face. An inch or two down and to the left and… 'Bye-bye Miss Damsel.'

He took the dark blue jacket off carefully, noticing that there were no rank marks. So, the girl he had picked up wasn't even really military. A glance at the nametag revealed a masculine name; at complete odds with the very feminine body he had cradled close thus far. This was not the girl's jacket. Interesting...

He had no remorse over tearing the indigo linen, quickly wrapping the injured shoulder. It was crude at best, but it would hold until real treatment was to be had. He knew an old man who was a doctor. Envy had no doubts the old guy would help. The poor sap thought Envy was some long-lost relative, but why sweat the details?

Gently hefting the blonde back into his arms, he took off again.

Four Hours Later

"C'mon old man! I'm beat!" Envy whined.

"No," the old doctor, Desserts, scolded. "You brought her here in this condition; you're going to help fix her up again."

The doctor was named Lindt Petites Desserts. Envy couldn't help but think the man had truly sick parents. The poor, poor sap.

"But I carried her all the way from Central! In the rain!" Envy waved his hands wildly, trying to emphasize his point. "And the thunder! And lightning! And rain! Did I mention the rain?"

"Yes, you did," Desserts said, his focus on removing the shoddy tourniquet. "And after so long roaming around my house you should have at least picked up on how to make a decent field dress."

Envy glowered at the man, giving a pout that would rival any two-year-old. "Who cares 'bout all that boring stuff anyway?" he muttered darkly.

Desserts sent him a quelling look, and quickly stripped off the uniform top and undershirt. Envy sputtered a bit in protest, but was silenced by another of the 'good' doctor's looks. To his credit, the physician left the bra in place, merely moving aside the strap to reach the wound.

Desserts was well into his early fifties. He had little care for such a young girl. Envy, however, was not so controlled. The homunculus did nothing to hide his sudden, avid interest. Desserts rolled his eyes. Why did his nephew have to be so...adamantly perverse?

Envy slowly inched closer and closer, looking in what he thought was inconspicuous manner over Dessert's shoulder. He was practically breathing on the doctor's neck. When he tried to inch closer, however, the doctor sighed and shoved him away.

"Do you mind?" he asked, exasperated.

"Nope," Envy moved right back where he was, shamelessly ogling the poor girl.

"Envy, please," the doctor said, striving for patience. He knew the name was unusual, but kids these days did odd things. And it wouldn't be unlike his brother to give such an odd name to his child. "She's not even conscious."

"That's good," Envy quipped. "Means she can't slap me."

"Have you no shame, boy?" Desserts asked incredulously. He had to slap Envy's hand away when the younger man tried to move the bra strap further down.

"Not that I know of," he shrugged, trying again to pull down the final garment.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to make you leave, boy," Desserts growled. "Now stop pestering my patient and let me work."

Envy glowered again, the childish pout returning. He looked like a toddler who had his toy wrenched away in the midst of his play. Knowing the young man, that was probably exactly how he felt.

"Your patient?" he scoffed. "Like you saved her."

Desserts blinked. "No, but she's in my care now." He paused. "What happened, anyway?"

Envy shrugged. "Dunno. Saw her get shot. The impact sent her falling off a building. I got lucky and caught her." He conveniently left out the fact that said building was in fact several stories high and by 'catching' her, he had leapt from another nearby roof.

Desserts frowned, suddenly curious. He knew a bit about the strange boy's character, and sudden, daring rescues didn't seem to fit. "Why did you save her?"

Envy paused, an odd, thoughtful look coming over his face. Desserts rolled his eyes. It was painfully obvious that the question had never even crossed the boy's mind.

The doctor sighed. "Alright, then," he went on. "Who shot her?"

"Military," Envy said plainly. He knew the old man had no love for the military, though he seemed to tolerate alchemy.

Desserts growled something dark and unsavory, keeping his eyes focused on the shoulder. No exit wound, the bullet was still in there. He had to dig it out.

With the ease and efficiency of long practice, he gathered a few chemicals and put the young girl into a deeper sleep. Then, he picked up a long, tweezer-like utensil and a small probe.

Envy's eyes went big. "Uh, you're not gonna…" he shifted a bit. "You know, pull that thing out...are you?"

Desserts sent him a deadpan look. "No, I'm going to put another bullet in…Of course I'm pulling it out!"

Envy rolled his eyes, raising his voice to a mocking level as he muttered. "Of course I'm pulling it out, I'm a doctor, I love digging into flesh and ripping out…Eew!"

Desserts ignored Envy. It wasn't difficult to find the bullet. Luckily for the blonde, it hadn't shattered on impact. The bullets the military gave their lower-ranking officers were of inferior quality. If it had shattered against the bone, there would have been little hope of removing all the shrapnel.

But with a practiced yank, Desserts dislodged the slug. It had crunched in on itself a bit, but had remained intact. Good. The metal gave a dull ringing 'clink' as he dropped it into a metal dishpan.

Carefully, he cleaned the area around the wound and wrapped it in sterile bandages, for which he made Envy leave the room since it meant further removal of clothing. The boy had no concept of modesty.

Wrapping up his new patient in warm blankets, Desserts called his nephew back in. Envy came in almost immediately, telling Desserts the young man had probably been right outside the door, most likely trying to sneak a peek.

Desserts gave the young man a scolding glance. He was met only with an expression of such innocence, a saint would look like shameless harlot before it. But Desserts knew Envy's character, even if the young man said little of his actual life. That innocent look meant the boy was up to no good.

The doctor began meticulously cleaning and sterilizing his equipment, replacing everything with precise neatness. He went to his glass cabinet, retrieving the appropriate drugs. The girl would be hurting, she would need painkillers. He turned away from his cabinet, eyes on the medication in his hand while his other closed the cabinet door behind him.

"She'll have to stay here for a few weeks," Desserts said, in full physician mode. "After that she can go home, with medication, of course. After a few more weeks, she'll need to come back. If all is still well, she'll be able to… What are you doing?"

Envy jumped back a foot or two. "Nothing." There was that innocent face again.

Desserts frowned, glancing from the almost angelic expression on the impish boy's face to the girl. Then he saw it.

The doctor gave an aggravated groan. "Can you not control yourself, boy?" Desserts went back to the girl's bedside. The blankets that had been tucked neatly around you were now slightly askew. "If you are so hormonal, find a bloody woman for goodness' sake!"

Envy considered for a few moments. Then he shrugged. "I did."

Desserts almost staggered. "What?" He had not expected that. He brightened considerably, then darkened once more. "You finally find a girl and then you go trying to sneak looks at this one. Honestly boy!" He shook his head, resigned. Envy would always be Envy. "Who is this unlucky woman, to have found herself besotted with a rogue like yourself?"

"Hmm, rogue…," Envy said thoughtfully. He grinned widely. "I like it!"

Desserts resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. "You didn't answer my question."

Envy shrugged casually. "That's 'cause I don't know her yet."

Desserts could just look at him. "But you just said...Bah!"

Envy grinned again and pointed at you. "She's bloody." His grin turned a bit perverted. "And she's definitely a woman." He shrugged. "So, bloody woman found."

Desserts sighed. He should have known the young imp would turn his statement around on him. The boy was nothing if not a smartass.

Suddenly, Envy's eyes became wide and starry. Desserts mentally braced himself, knowing the little devil was up to something.

"Uncle," the little imp said, his voice quiet and pleading, lisping lightly in a toddler-like fashion. Envy somehow made himself look small and innocent, like a young child. His lower lip trembled lightly, giving him the appearance of vulnerable artlessness as he whipped out the biggest, deadliest pair of puppy-dog eyes imaginable. "Can I keep her?"

Later

There was a voice. Deep, rough and scolding. A sense of fondness permeated the tone, despite obvious exasperation. Another voice occasionally interrupted, pleading and innocent, but most definitely hiding a wicked amusement.

Still only half-conscious, the young girl listened as much as her semi-lucid brain could manage. Only a few words penetrated, but the general idea was quite clear.

"You dirty little scamp!"

Okay, she caught all of that one.

"I will not tell you again, scoundrel!" the voice continued. "A rogue like you has no place in this room!"

"Ah, but she's still hurt," the lighter voice interjected. "She needs to be cared for, you know, protected and stuff."

"Yes," the older tone agreed. "She does need protection… From you, imp!"

The blonde managed to pry her eyes open for that one. She caught first the stiff posture of a tall, older male. He wore simple clothes, his hands calloused and sure. The stethoscope in his hand identified him as medical personnel.

The other...

'Hmm, would ya look at that?'

The other was a young man, not too much younger than herself. He had his hands on his hips, his toned body in a cocky posture that seemed to challenge the doctor. It screamed 'make me' as loudly as it screamed 'do me'. His hair, a wild cascade of shaded green, was unbound. The careless style matched the impish grin on his face. A very handsome face, with dark, violet eyes.

Then it clicked.

'My dark angel! But, why the hell is he here? This is hell?' she thought in a panic. She hadn't thought there'd be any doctors in hell… Interesting.

Violet eyes met blue ones and blinked, the devilish grin fading in place of a thoughtful cock of the head. A hand rose, one long finger tapping at his lip idly. He was completely ignoring the physician now.

The girl felt a warm, tingly feelings traced her veins as his dark eyes roamed over her. The considering look disappeared, replaced by a cunning smirk. Heat sparked in that deep gaze, a wicked gleam that promised long hours of sinful pleasure. And from the looks of that body, he could back up the look. 'Oh yeah, a naughty little angel… He should be punished…'

She then blushed. 'Oh man, where did that come from? Ah, who cares? I'm dead. This is hell...or a very odd version of heaven…' She hoped heaven almost as much as she hoped hell. Heaven would be nice, but she didn't think heaven would allow some of the delectable things she wanted to do to that cocky little angel over there...

"Oh," Desserts stopped in the middle of his scolding. "That's why you weren't listening…" He cleared his throat and faced the young blonde, making her turn her gaze from the devious angel. "How are you feeling?" The doctor sat down in a chair by her bed, relaxing into a pleasant bedside manner.

She gave the question some thought, though she couldn't help but feel her gaze drawn to the 'scamp'. His eyes had never left her, that calculated heat not dwindling. She wondered what he was planning. A look like that could only accompany some outrageous scheme. It did not belong on an angel. 'Maybe he really is an imp?'

"Fine, I guess," she answered, still distracted.

"And your shoulder? Are you in any pain?" he queried, standing to gently prod said appendage.

The girl hissed in pain, attention wrenched from the bodacious heretic. It had been just a dull ache until the physician had touched it. How nice of him.

"Easy there," the doctor said, tone apologetic. "It will be sore for a long while yet. I'll give you some medication to lessen the pain. I'll keep the dosage low, in case of an allergic reaction. You should remain fairly aware and cognizant."

She just nodded at him blankly, gritting her teeth through the pain, as he went on about being careful with the bandages, the dos and 'please don'ts' of having a gunshot wound. About halfway through, it hit her.

"Whoa, wait a sec!" She looked at the doctor, who paused and returned the gaze, "So...I'm not dead?"

The doctor blinked. "Of course not, miss…" he said, surprised, but then a question entered his mind, "Miss?"

"Oh…" She glanced to the imp, mainly to see if she didn't hallucinate him into existence. That would have been a pity, even if it was likely. Honestly, who could be that hot and still be mortal? But he wasn't there. Darn, he had been a figment of her hormonal imagination. "Myah…" she muttered disappointedly.

"Envy!" the doctor barked suddenly, making Myah jump. The doctor's pleasant demeanor had dissolved into hard discipline. "What did I tell you!?"

"Don't eat with your mouth full." The tone sounded bored, but you caught the underlining mischief.

That's not what I meant and you know it!" But the doctor's scolding fell on deaf ears.

The blonde turned and met violet eyes full on. The doctor growled something unintelligible and started grumbling. But her blue eyes were focused on the imp. "Envy?" she asked.

He grinned. "That's my name." He winked. "I saved you, y'know." His expression turned into that sexy, wicked grin, an unmistakable glint in his eyes. "How you wanna reward me, beautiful?"

"Envy, don't you dare…" The doctor was being ignored, but he either didn't notice or didn't care.

Myah blinked. "So, you're not an angel?" she muttered.

He blinked at you, then laughed. "Well, I've never been called that before!"

"Damn it!" the doctor barked. "Listen to me already!"

"That's Doc Desserts," Envy said with a jerk of his thumb, skipping over the introduction as if it were wholly unimportant. "He's got a stick up his ass."

"Envy!" the doctor tried again. He stopped, giving the imp a dark look before sighing. "Never mind," he growled.

Myah felt kind of sorry for him; the poor man was annoyed within an inch of his life. "Do you always do that to him?" she asked.

"Do what?" Envy blinked innocently at her.

'Oh yeah,' she thought quickly, 'In no way is this cat an angel.'

Envy rolled back on his heels, arms crossing behind his head. He was humming off-key, butchering some poor, lively tune. He just stood there, rocking on his feet, his eyes flitting from his guests face to her blanketed form.

She paused, frowning lightly. "What did you do to tick him off in the first place?"

This time, there was no hidden amusement in his confused glance. "Huh? Whaddya mean?"

She cocked her head at him. She couldn't really blame him. He probably annoyed the poor doctor so much that he lost count of all the times and circumstances. An easy lapse, all things considered.

"When I woke up, I heard him yelling at you," she said, "He was calling you names and saying he wouldn't tell you again and all that."

The blank expression didn't alleviate. "Um...can you be more specific?"

The blonde resisted the smile, instead forcing out a sigh.

The doctor gave a grunt, rising to his feet. "He was trying to peak under your blanket… again."

She then blushed deeply, eyes widening and flying to Envy. The little scamp kept his eyes trained on the doctor, all large and innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Desserts snorted, sending him a warning look. "Oh you don't? I thought you said her bandages needed to be redressed? Wasn't that your excuse? Even though I had just rebound them not an hour ago?"

Envy blinked again. You could just see the wheels turning in his head as he weighed his options. Before he could finish coming up with another scheme, his eyes met the sapphire ones that adored him. She was still blushing, staring at him in scandalized question.

He paused, a light pink tingeing his cheeks unexpectedly. The wheels stopped turning and for once, Envy blundered over an excuse.

"B-but they did need changing!" he said, stuttering a bit. "My intentions were honorable, honest!"

One Hour Later

"'My intentions were honorable, I swear!' Oh God, Envy what's wrong with you, man?" Envy knew talking to oneself was not normal, but being a homunculus wasn't either. So what the hell? Go for it!

He was currently scoffing over his stupidity. He'd never, ever stumbled over an excuse. He prided himself on coming up with believable scenarios. As a prankster, he considered it a solemn art. But one look at that girl's wide eyes and all his machinations had stopped dead.

Envy groaned. He'd really botched that one! Usually he didn't care about his smaller conquests, but this was different. If he couldn't even wiggle out of that without stuttering, what would happen in a bigger scheme? Hell, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd stuttered at all!

He growled lightly. What was wrong with him? No one tripped him up unless he wanted them to… no one! So how could one little look make him trip all over himself like two chimps in a three-legged race? He growled again. God, he was losing it.

The homunculus continued to rant quietly to himself for some time. After a while, even the sun got tired of hearing it and sank into the horizon. The stars began to flicker, and still Envy couldn't figure out what had messed with his head.

Whatever it was, he had to get rid of it. Lust and Gluttony would come for him soon with another task. If he didn't have his head straight by then, he was as good as dead. And he didn't really feel like being sacrificed for the 'greater cause' of their mission.

"Damn it," he hissed quietly.

Envy plopped down on the slope of the hill, sheltered from view. The sun had disappeared behind the mountains in the distance, but a soft glow still shone, outlining the harsh ridges and delicate inclines of the craggy peaks and deep canyons. The image was reflected perfectly in the clear lake not ten yards away. The sky was already dark everywhere else, bright stars twinkling in chilled merriment in contrast the remaining warmth of the sun's fading glow.

For a second, Envy let himself just relax, just enjoy the beauty of the scene. He didn't allow it often. It was risky. Others would see it as weakness. And weakness meant the same as death in his life's darker edges.

But for now, he was content to stay with the crotchety old sap. Lust knew where to find him, if he was needed. She also knew, through a silent, not dared spoken agreement, that the elderly doctor was not to be touched or involved in any way.

All the old man needed to know, Envy told him. And what the doctor didn't need to know, Envy lied about.

He'd told Desserts that he did odd jobs for some out-of-town corporation based in Central. Since the military was also based there, Envy knew the doc would never set foot in the city. Desserts thought Envy was the bastard son of his no-good brother, who was KIA (Killed in action) in the Ishbalan War.

There was no one living to refute his cover. Hell, even his cover was under-wraps. Only Lust knew about Envy's subterfuge. And that was just how he preferred it. The old doc was a gullible sap; Envy wanted him out of all the crap the homunculi were involved in. Desserts didn't need to know, and as far as Envy was concerned, that was how it was going to stay.

Envy denied any attachment to the aging physician. It wasn't possible. It was merely that he didn't have to shapeshift around him. He could keep his most constant form around the man without worry. It was one less hassle to worry about.

The homunculus let out a bone-deep sigh, letting himself fall back against the thick grass. He propped his head up on his folded arms, watching the black velvet of sky. He ran through the 'bandage' fiasco again, his mind replaying the images easily. He'd done this several times already.

Envy could come up with a hundred different reasons and excuses right there, yet none had been present at the time. It was like his mind had stalled out, and all desire to skirt free had evaporated. He'd even felt a little ashamed of his antics, like some old pervert.

He scoffed again at that. He may be older than he looked, but he was no geezer, damn it. If anything, that girl should have been flattered he'd tried to get a look. Instead, she'd pinned him with that sexy little blush. How could he compete with that?

Something had thrown him off, and thrown him bad. But he couldn't pinpoint what had done it. It had happened sometime while he'd met Myah's eyes.

Maybe... Maybe, it was her?

It took him only one-point-three seconds to even consider it, before he dismissed it immediately. He liked girls. He liked them plenty. But he'd never had one mess him up. It just wasn't possible. Homunculi weren't supposed to be able to feel like that. It was impossible for him to truly become fond of a person.

He growled again. Then what was it? ...Nothing came to mind.

"Damn it!"

He gave another sigh before rising. If he didn't get back soon, the old-timer would give him a lecture about maturity or responsibility or something stupid like that. Whatever the 'lesson', Envy was sure of one thing. It would be really, really boring.

A Few Weeks Later

Envy smirked. Yes, he was brilliant. Brilliant! A genius!

It had taken him two days to decide on one thing: Whatever was messing with him had to go. He figured it was like some kind of prankster's block or something. So, he would just pick up his normal antics, make them a bit harder. If he challenged himself, made some kind of scheming training regimen, then he'd be back up to speed in no time. He'd force the damn thing out of him.

So far, he'd had little trouble pulling off some outrageous stunts. Oh yeah, he still had it! His smirk turned into a full-blown grin. Whatever had happened that first day, it must have been a fluke. It had never happened again. Envy shrugged philosophically to himself. Every great master had a bad moment. It was a given.

But now that he'd proven he was still the champ, everything should move along fine. Fluke done, statistical screw-up complete, inevitable blunder past. All was right once more in Envy's world.

"Envy!"

Well, almost right.

The homunculus barely had enough time to brace himself, having learned the long, hard way to take that warning seriously. As expected, the sudden impact jolted him. But he'd mastered the ability to keep his balance long ago, and, after he'd learned to heed the sudden warning, it had been easy to adjust.

He reached back and gripped Myah's knees, helping support her weight against his back. The first time… Hell, the first twenty times, you had glomped him, it had resulted in a tangled heap on the ground. Now, Envy had come to almost expect the sudden attacks.

He hoisted the girl higher, grinning despite the indignant tone he took to greet you. "Hey! What am I, your personal mule?"

She grinned, laughing softly. She liked riding on Envy's back. At first, the excuse had been the painkillers; they made her tired quite fast. But after the dosage had been lowered, she had been forced to admit the cold, hard facts. She liked the feel of him, hard and toned, against her. She liked the closeness, liked him holding her.

The blonde suppressed the warm tingles that spread from his grip, resting just above her knees. No matter what he said or how he complained, he hadn't once dropped her. As usual, he began walking, grumbling softly about being dumped to the status of 'beast of burden'. The young girl reveled in the feel of his muscles, rippling under his skin tantalizingly, as he easily carried her along.

Envy didn't mind admitting it. He liked this. Hell, any red-blooded male would. He had a woman, to whom he was very attracted, wrapped tightly around him. The downside, however, was his traitorous body's reaction.

He had long since decided he would have her. But he doubted the whole seduction thing would work if she ran off screaming. He didn't think that Myah catching him with a woody would be met with any other reaction. So, until he made his move, he had to practice control. He'd figured no problem. He'd figured wrong. It had been a problem, considering he'd never bothered with such a thing before. He was used to being impulsive; restraint was not easily learned.

He gave an almost imperceptible squeeze to her legs, disguising the tug as hoisting her higher when in fact he was trying to pull her closer. Now, if he could just switch which side she was clinging to... His grin turned lewd. Ah, yes, that would be very nice.

His body tightened at the ensuing vision, and he silently cursed. 'Oh yeah, great job with the whole 'restraint' thing, buddy.' Damn, this was a lot harder than he'd thought. He had hoped that by now he'd be able to at least carry Myah without making himself sweat from restrained want.

But it had been over a month, and still every time she wound herself around him he couldn't make it five feet without wanting to forget all about 'sweet seduction' and go straight to 'mindless sex'.

That wasn't too big a jump, was it?

He barely masked his sigh of relief when the Doc's house came into view. God, if he had too much longer, he'd take that leap with a frickin' running start. It didn't help that there were enough trees around Dessert's house to conceal an entire army. A little romp would go completely unnoticed. Envy nearly groaned. He'd better not tempt himself...

Myah bit back a sigh of regret when she realized the house was within sight. The rides never lasted long enough. Sometimes she thought Envy was purposefully setting her down as soon as he could. But when he held her, he seemed to have no qualms about the close proximity. It was confusing.

"Okay, all passengers disembark," Envy let none of the husky strain show in his voice. If the girl found out how hot he got with these rides, she'd probably never jump him again.

He bit back another groan when his phrasing sank in. Several ideas of how she could 'jump' him for a 'ride' flitted through his mind. It was all he could do not to pick the blonde up again and carry her to the romp-inviting woods.

Myah slipped off his back, enjoying the lingering feel of that godly body sliding against hers. God, she was pathetic. She winced when the landing was harder than expected, jarring her shoulder.

Desserts still made her take meds for it, but not so much. It wasn't healed yet, but close enough that you were allowed to run around at will, so long as you 'took it easy', of course. But then, what the Doc didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Yes siree, captain," she said, trying to inject cheeriness into your tone to cover the disappointment. She knew she had failed when he sent her an odd look.

"Your shoulder okay?" he asked, mistakenly taking the disheartened tone for discomfort. "Doc said you needed to go easy on it, you know."

The blonde grinned at him. "Hunky-dory!" It was funny really, having the rule-breaking prankster reminding her to obey an order. It made her feel warm inside, a sensation she swiftly pushed aside. Envy, for all his gorgeous looks, was not one to fall for. He didn't seem to like many people, much less have any romantic feelings for one decidedly plain girl.

Envy smiled back, though it looked more like a smirk on his features. He turned to go to the house when he suddenly paused and blinked, something occurring to him. Holy crap! Why the hell hadn't he asked before?!

"Hey, Myah…" he began. "Why were those military dudes after you anyway?"

The girl froze for a split second before she continued on casually, as if the question meant nothing. But Envy had caught the hesitation. She plastered a careless grin on her face and shrugged, cringing when her shoulder protested. "Who knows? The military is shifty like that."

She then turned. Immediately, her grin faltered. She gulped at the look in Envy's eyes. He wasn't buying it.

Envy wasn't sure why the lie pissed him off, but it did. It stung that the girl didn't trust him enough to tell him, that she would lie so obviously. It didn't seem to matter that he lied to almost everyone he met, that such deception was second-nature to him, his very life was a cruel deception. It didn't matter that if he had been in her position, the lie would have come without thought.

Maybe that was it: he would have come up with a much better lie. Yeah, that was it. He was a master, and seeing the art bungled like that was insulting. That had to be it. ...Then why did it still make his chest ache?

Envy shoved away the sensation. But he couldn't make himself hold her gaze. So he turned his back on her in favor of walking to the house. "Yeah," he said, trying and failing to mask his tone, "That must be it."

Nightfall

'God, this sucks!'

Myah had spent the rest of the day in the guest room, which Desserts had designated hers, not leaving even to eat. She had paced enough to put a permanent rut in the floor. She hadn't stopped since coming home, after watching Envy walk away from her.

She winced at that memory. It had hurt. It had hurt so much to watch him turn away. And she knew. She knew. She wanted to deny it, but how could she? How could she say she didn't love him when her own emotions, her own pain was staring her straight in the face?

But the blonde couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell him of her love or of the happenings of that night, especially that. She couldn't tell anyone. If she did, they'd send her back. They'd send her right back into the waiting arms of the military. Who wouldn't? She would, in their position.

In the eyes of the military, harboring a traitor was the same as being one. Myah couldn't bear to have Desserts and Envy suffer like that. It was best no one know.

She had planned on leaving as soon as she was fully healed, counting her blessings that in all the commotion of getting a frisky Envy away from the new patient, neither men had thought to ask 'why'. But of course, she had known that it wouldn't last. Still, she'd dragged it on for as long as she could.

Myah knew someone would ask. Damn! She had waited for it! But why did it have to be Envy!? Damn it!

She stopped, forcing her frantic breathing to calm down before she had a panic attack. She had to leave. Soon… If the military found her here, ignorance would not be an excuse. She was stupid to hope it would matter, to think keeping them in the dark would make a difference. She was such an idiot to fall in love! She knew better!

The blonde took another deep breath. Yeah, it was time to go. But first...

Determined, she quickly changed clothes. She had to go, this was true. It would hurt horribly, this was also true. And it was true, there was no other way. But that didn't mean you couldn't make a few good memories first.

Envy

Splash!

Envy watched the violent ripples that ensued. He growled and cursed, then picked another thick stone from the rocky shore. The lake was still clear, still pristine. And it pissed him off. He was turbulent, chaotic, everything all mixed up inside. He wanted the damn water just like that, too.

Envy wasn't used to this. Even when scheming, there was a calculated calm. Even during his wildest, craziest exploit, a part of him had remained detached. But now, every part of his mind was aflame with rampant emotion. He didn't know how to deal with it. And that just pissed him off more.

Another splash echoed in the darkness. He had repeated this process over and over, unable to bear the sight of the water without frenzied ripples long. He couldn't stand to see such serenity with his mind in such turmoil. And the worst part: he still wanted Myah.

Envy bit back another vicious growl. That was why he was here. His dreams were as muddled and crazy as his rampant emotions. He was used to the erotic dreams he had of that girl, but why did they persist? Why did they come to him even when he wanted to shove them away? It was bad enough he was pissed, he didn't want to be frustrated too!

But that was exactly what he was. Angry and lustful, without any outlet but the lake. And even then, it could only appease his fury. He paused. No, it could quench both of the fiery emotions.

Without further thought, he stripped out of his clothes and waded in to his waist. The water chilled him to his bones, but his body stayed hot and uncomfortably tight. Damn it! How the hell was he supposed to relax?

A bitter smirk played across his lips. He knew one sure-fire way to ease all this tension. But it was out of the question. Myah didn't even trust him with the frickin' truth, why would she trust him with her body?

Still, his body ached and desired. With a pained sigh, he let his mind wander, trying vainly to appease the hunger even while knowing it would only make the need increase. He gritted his teeth. His hand twitched, sorely tempted to fulfill the fantasy playing so vividly in his mind.

As if summoned by his very thoughts, he heard a rustle in the tall grass that bordered the stone-laden shore. He turned, his eyes half-glazed from maddening lust. What he saw made him gulp, a thick swallow that almost became lodged by the hard knot of desire in his chest. The knot seemed to drift downwards on a river of molten desire, flowing from his chest to his gut before lodging firmly in his groin.

'Oh dear God…' Envy had never thought he would catch himself praying. He hadn't known he was still capable of prayer, if he ever had been at all. Yet the words rose in his mind, and he prayed for this to be real.

There she stood at the bank, clad only in a thin, filmy layer of pale cloth. She may as well have been bared completely to him, for all the cover the gown gave. But it offered an ethereal touch to the vision, a sense of unreality she relied on for courage. It felt like a dream, and anything was possible in dreams. There were no real consequences in dreams.

Envy realized he wasn't breathing. He gulped in a ragged breath, willing his body to remain still. If he moved, she might disappear. He didn't dare budge, didn't dare speak.

Myah silently slipped across the shore and into the water, the placid surface rippling softly at her disturbance. She shivered lightly at the sudden chill of the lake, but did not allow herself to be distracted or dissuaded from her objective. She couldn't tell him how she felt, but she could show him. She wanted that. The blonde wanted to give him that.

They were very close now, a breath away. Myah paused, unsure of how to proceed. She had thought he would turn her away by now, had thought to receive his rejection long before coming this close. Yet he was frozen, his eyes wide and fiery, his body tense and quivering...and hot. She could feel his heat… They were so close. The water's temperature did nothing to cool his body. Or hers.

Hesitantly, she raised a hand. She stopped it barely before his flesh, still unsure. 'Should I touch him? Would it snap him out of his paralysis? Would… Would he reject me?' Thoughts swam in her head.

Torture. This was all a terrible, beautiful torture. Envy was caught in limbo. He wanted to touch her, wanted to be touched by her. He could feel the warmth in her hand, so close to touching him. It hovered just above his cheek, and he wanted nothing more than to nuzzle the soft palm. But he couldn't get himself to move.

A soft, pained groan escaped him. The sound came unbidden, a plea, a desperate entreaty. For a wild second, Envy feared the vision would shatter at the sound, that, as he feared, this truly was just his mind playing a cruel trick on his feverish body.

But Myah didn't shatter. She touched him. Envy couldn't keep in the next soft groan that ripped from him, was hardly aware of even causing it. He turned into her palm, kissing the flesh softly.

How long had he dreamed of something like this? How long had he yearned to touch her, to have her touch him, to finally sate the rabid lust raging within him?

Too long. Far, far too long.

Envy raised a hand to hold the blondes, pressing it closer for another chaste kiss. His other arm wrapped around her waist, light and cautious. When he was holding her delicately and she had still not disappeared, he released a breath he was unaware of holding. And then he crushed her to him.

Finally, finally. Envy took a second, spared just one blessed second to revel in the feel of her fitted so snugly against him. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply. 'Oh, God, finally…'

Myah let out a deep sigh, relief and anxiety both flitting through her. Relief that he did not reject her, yet anxiety of what she knew was to come, of what she had offered him...what she knew he would take.

Unable to hold back any longer, Envy caught her lips against his in a fierce kiss. His hand still held hers, his arm still anchored securely about her. The blondes free hand delved into the thick mane of his hair, urging him closer.

She sighed in pleasure when his tongue flitted against her lips, a feather-light, teasing touch. She opened for him, touching her tongue hesitantly to his own lower lip. He tilted his head, fusing her mouth to his in a searing kiss. His tongue delved deep, exploring and conquering all he encountered.

His hand dipped lower, cupping her bottom and dragging her lower body closer to his. She gasped at the feel of heat and hardness, shivering in delight at the low, possessive growl that emitting from deep within his throat. He released her hand in favor of tangling long fingers into her blond hair, delving deeper into her mouth and engaging her tongue in passionate warfare.

Myah let her hands roam his body, mapping every hard plane and tantalizing dip of well-toned flesh. She memorized the feel of his chest, enjoyed the little jump of his muscles when her fingertips drifted across. A fingernail gently scraped at his small nipple, eliciting a very enticing moan.

His grip shifted, pressing their bodies so close there was not a single space between. She relished in the feel of his hard chest against her breasts, at the hot length that hid beneath the water's deceptive surface. His groan told you he also enjoyed the sensation.

And then his hand was searching, tugging at the wet fabric insistently. With a feral snarl and a vicious yank, he ripped the bodice. A low, approving growl was all the blonde girl heard before his mouth latched itself hungrily onto the peak of one soft mound. His hand continued to anchor her hips to his, the other ripping the cloth more for access to the other breast.

Myah moaned, unable to stop the arching of her back as his teeth and tongue teased and taunted, licking and nipping and rolling the sensitive flesh, his hand mimicking his mouth's actions. He pulled the peak deeply into his mouth, suckling in long draws that left her breathless. His hips jerked, powerless to remain still under the wonderful agony such unbridled lust.

The young girls hands had lost themselves in his mass of wild hair, trying to hold him in place, though he had no desire to move. He had found paradise. Why would he ever leave?

But soon, both of their bodies began to desire more. The ache was an insistent pull, a searing tug that demanded satiation. Envy raised his head, finding her mouth unerringly with his own. His hand went to work on the rest of the nightgown, ripping the frail cloth away with a masculine ferocity and then yanking it away for the lake to carry off.

Then his hand dipped low, stroking and kneading Myah's thighs even as he pulled them apart. His hand gripped her rump, hoisting her up around his waist. She then wrapped her legs around him without thought, shivering at the unbearable heat of his skin against hers.

His hand returned, stroking and teasing as he kissed her, his tongue thrusting in a mimic of the intimate act for which they both longed. He caressed her sensitive flesh, exploring and tormenting even as he pleased and excited. Her hips moved gently, a low, husky moan escaping. An answering growl emitted from his throat.

And then the sky exploded into vibrant colors, her body arching in tight, molten ecstasy. Her rapturous cry was caught and swallowed as Envy kissed her rough and deep. He didn't stop, milking your climax until the final tremor of the aftershocks had left the girl limp and warm in his arms.

Envy was going crazy. He was going mad with lust and want. His breathing was as ragged as the blondes, his desire and need turning his mind into a hazy labyrinth of hunger and craving. He couldn't take it anymore.

He shifted his grip, supporting her against him with both arms. He lifted her lightly, glazed eyes meeting hers as he lowered her again. He gritted his teeth; even so, a hissing growl escaped him at the sweet torture of the slow descent. He was beginning to tremble with the force of his lust and restraint.

He whispered Myah's name, a deep, throaty prayer as he suddenly pulled her down at the same time he thrust upwards. His groan of ecstasy mingled with her gasp of discomfort. But he was too far gone, his mind wiped clean of anything but the exquisite bliss, the thunderous throbbing of his pulse pounding in time to his pleasure.

For a few, agonizing seconds, the young girl wasn't sure she would survive. And then the ache dispersed, the tight, coiling heat returning with full force. With a strangled groan, Envy drew out and plunged, a long, slow thrust. She answered with a slight rocking of her hips, keeping rhythm with him in this primal dance.

She felt as if her body had melted. As if her very being had become liquid fire, blazing and yearning. And only Envy could sooth the flames. She whimpered lightly, a pleading sound.

Another low, gravelly moan escaped the homunculus. He gritted his teeth, a muscle jumping in his jaw as he fought to remain in control. Oh God, it felt so good. He buried his face in the blondes neck again, arching slowly in and out, the pleasure that assaulted him bordering closely on pain. But it was good. Oh, it was good.

Myah ground against him, silently begging for more. She felt his body quiver, knew the battle that waged within him by the tenseness of his muscles. She raked her nails lightly down his back, arching hers to cause a delicious friction between their bodies together.

"Please…" the young girl whispered, not even recognizing the breathy, lustful voice as her own.

Envy groaned again, gently quickening his pace. He traced the pounding pulse in her throat with his tongue, licking once, twice, once more. He nipped it lightly before covering it completely with his mouth and sucking hard.

Myah gasped and arched into him again. "Please…" The word came out as a whimper, a desperate plea.

In response, Envy gave a nip to her neck and a hard roll of his hips. He shifted his grip, angling himself for deeper penetration. He was shaking, his body coiled tight. His teeth raked her throat, his mouth returning over and over to the light mark that was already forming over her hammering pulse.

He thrust hard, pounding his hips against hers with fierce need. The tempo increased, lust spiraling into near madness. She gave a gasping cry, meeting his hips with each plunge. The chilled water around the blonde made the heat between their bodies and the wet friction of flesh against flesh all the more intense. She felt coiled so tight, thinking she might shatter.

Envy released her throat, his thrusts becoming almost frantic as he dipped his head to capture the tip of one breast. He sucked and nipped, licking and rolling the puckered flesh in his mouth. The girl arched backwards, offering him more while still moving her hips to meet his rough thrusts.

The added stimulus was too much. She felt her body break into a thousand shards, flying skyward. It was intense, one rolling wave after another crashing against her, threatening to sweep off the face of the earth. She bit down on his shoulder, needing an anchor lest she be lost in the rapturous storm.

Envy felt her tighten around him, closing tightly and convulsing in agonizing friction. With a hoarse, guttural groan, he thrust deeper, harder, faster as his peak washed over him. He felt the luscious pull in his lower spine, felt the burning wash of milky ecstasy in his groin. He shuddered, muscles stiffening even as he continued to thrust, riding out the orgasm and triggering a second explosion in the girls body.

The sound of rasping breath was all that filled the air, the lake as placid and silent as ever. Myah felt boneless, weak. She nuzzled Envy's neck, a tender sign of affection. But Envy was hardly aware of it. He vaguely registered a light sting in his shoulder. However, this also did not fully penetrate.

He stood there, still quaking in the aftermath of an explosive, mind-blowing climax, his mind lost in a haze of wonder and sated hunger, with one impossible but undeniable fact pounding in his skull.

He was in love with the girl in his arms. That was it and not a soul could deny it.

Next Morning

Envy had slept deeply, an undisturbed, dreamless slumber. As he came to wakefulness, he almost couldn't believe it. He hadn't slept like that since...hell, he couldn't remember.

A smile tugged at his lips. Well, if he were honest, he would admit that there really hadn't been much 'sleep' last night.

The homunculus let his body stretch, delighting in the loose, lax feel of his muscles. He let out a soft groan of deep male satisfaction. After the lake, he'd wanted to take Myah to a bed, to seduce her properly.

He'd made it as far as the soft grass of the hill, not even halfway to the house. And then against a tree, hidden not ten feet from the porch. Then he took her again against the closed door of his room, on the floor, the desk. And then again in his bed...and again, and again. He'd lost count after that.

In fact, that sounded like the perfect way to greet the morning. Or afternoon...whichever.

Envy couldn't help but smile like an idiot. He had wanted to seduce that girl for so long, and then lo and behold, she seduced him. But he wasn't complaining, far from it. His smile deepened, no trace of a smirk in sight.

With a content sigh, he flung an arm to the side, expecting to curl around soft flesh. He was met with cooled sheets.

He froze, the love-struck smile slipping quickly from his face. He sat bolt upright, hoping for once to be wrong. But fate had never been compassionate to his kind, and he found against all his wishes that he was indeed right.

She was gone.

Myah

Myah's heart hurt. It actually ached, more so than her painful shoulder and the tender soreness of more sensitive areas. But those aches were fully worth what had caused them.

A secretive smile flitted across the blondes lips before they tilted to a bittersweet curve. She would carry the memories of last night's passion in her shattered heart, safe and sound. When the days became too much, the nights too lonely, she could summon those precious memories.

But she didn't dare bring the military down upon the doctor and his nephew. She paused at that. She didn't really see any resemblance between the two at all. And Envy...he was different. Not different bad or different scary, just...different.

It was one of the things that made him who he was, one of the things the young girl loved about him. She suspected, but she didn't know. If she had stayed, she would have asked him about it… Someday...

Myah choked back the stinging behind her eyes, swallowing her tears. She wouldn't cry. Not yet. When she was safely away, where she couldn't bring the angry fist of the military upon her lover, then she could break. Then, she could fall apart. But until then, she had to stay whole, had to stay intact, strong.

But it was hard to stay strong, when all the blonde wanted to do was shatter. The pulsing ache in her chest increased, a spike of hopeless sorrow threatening to engulf her as she silently rose to await the slowing train. The station bustled around the young girl, bubbling and active. The opposite of what she actually felt. It seemed to only deepen her dark depression.

She was scared. She didn't want to go; was afraid to leave what she held so dear, even though she knew the necessity of it all. But most of all, she was afraid that when she finally broke down, she wouldn't be able to piece her soul back together again...

Two Weeks Later

Myah's shoulder was better. She twisted and angled it, the pain much less than it would have been even a week previous. It felt sore, but it was more akin to the soreness of muscle left long to disuse.

She had thought it would brighten her day to regain so much of her mobility. But the most she could rouse was an empty smile. She was empty without him. Tears threatened, as they often did. Several times a day she would force them back. And every night she cried herself to sleep.

The young girl was back in Central, clearing her name and facing the music. It was the only way to ensure Envy and Desserts remained clean of this. The military officials had said that by turning herself in, her odds were much better.

Still, they weren't being lenient, though a few officials had taken pity on the 'homeless' child, still grieving for her loss. Thus, Myah was staying in a military-owned apartment. She had wanted to fight the label, but would rather not suffer one of the military's mysterious executions. But from the looks of it, she wasn't going to escape that fate anyway.

She buried her head into her already tear-stained pillow. No more crying. She had barely managed to drag herself out of bed to go to the hearings. She had moved little, and eaten even less. What difference did it make? She was dead anyway.

A sob wracked Myah's form, and she clutched at the pillow helplessly. As usual, it was his name she called, him she pleaded for, him she thought of as she cried herself into a restless slumber.

Elsewhere

"I don't know why you're so obsessed with this girl, Envy," Lust commented, voice low and calm.

Envy ignored her. She had insisted on questioning his every action after showing up in Central. Desserts knew enough of the truth for the old man to be satisfied in Envy's newfound 'maturity'. Envy was looking for Myah. And he was going to bring her back, damn it!

It had hurt, worse than when she lied, to wake up and realize he'd been left alone. He wanted to know why. He wanted so desperately to understand. It was new, alien to him.

Homunculi weren't supposed to obsess over humans like this. They weren't supposed to desire understanding or companionship. But then again, they weren't supposed to be able to love either, and Envy had proven that flat wrong.

He wasn't going to give up, not after he had attained the impossible.

"Envy," Lust's voice had lowered a bit, that annoying calm giving way to a touch of irritation. Envy smirked. It was good to see Miss Cool get annoyed.

Normally, he didn't mind Lust. But he'd been touchy lately, ever since that damn girl left him. He just didn't feel...whole anymore. It hurt. And when he hurt, he got moody.

"Envy," Lust tried again.

"What?" Envy asked on the end of an irritated sigh.

Lust paused. "I don't have to tell you this is risky."

Envy hesitated at the tone. He heaved another sigh, this one weary and heartbroken. "I know. But the Doc was risky too, y'know?"

Lust frowned, but didn't press it. "So long as you know." She turned to leave, then paused, looking over her shoulder to where her 'brother' was digging through military archives. "I won't stand with you on this, Envy," she said, voice low and serious. "If bad comes to worse, you're on your own."

Envy didn't even pause in his quick scanning of documents, completely ignoring her. She didn't have to tell him that, either. They were homunculi. They called each other 'brother' and 'sister', but the words were empty, twisted parodies of their true meaning. He had little love for them, and all his heart for Myah.

Envy threw down the papers and shoved himself to his feet, sifting through the most recent documents. He had hoped to find the reason she had been attacked by the military, that day he saved her.

God, it seemed so long ago...

But there was no evidence of it. Suddenly, a name one of the papers caught his eye. He felt a jiggle of deja vu, knowing he'd seen the name before. Then it clicked. The name on the military jacket Myah had worn that night... His heart thundered in his chest, a wary anticipation rising in him. 'This could be it…'

Later

Envy basked in it, loving it even as the ache in his chest grew in a bittersweet mixture of pain and joy.

He'd ran through the documents quickly, then destroyed them. They no longer had proof of any crime. Even if they did hunt her, Envy was no stranger to eluding the military. Regardless, he had the information he wanted.

Lightly, almost reverently, he trailed his fingers down the blonde's cheek. He felt the touch all the way through him, the weight in his chest lifting even as the ache gave a sharp twist. He had found her. He had finally found her.

"Envy…"

His heart jerked painfully in his chest. He watched as a single tear spilled down Myah's cheek, his name slipping from her lips in a tortured whisper. He gritted his teeth against an answering pain.

"Wake up," he said softly, brushing away the tear with a gentle caress.

She stirred lightly, turning into his touch.

"Wake up," he urged again. Then he kissed her, unable to hold himself away any longer.

Myah's eyes fluttered, a sweet, soft pressure against her lips. She was dreaming, she must have been. She had dreamed of him coming to get her, had longed for Envy to find her and take her away. But the dreams were only dreams. And she would awake to find herself just as alone.

But the pressure didn't lighten, the soft touch didn't fade. She opened her eyes to meet deep violet. To her shame, her eyes filled with tears. "E-Envy?" her voice was hoarse and scratchy from too much crying and too little speech.

Envy responded by kissing her again. Not a soft, lingering kiss, but a hard, rough kiss that left no doubt that he was very much real. With a strangled sob, she flung her arms around him and returned the kiss fervently.

When Myah finally parted once more, she was breathless and unable to stop from smiling. He watched her for a few seconds, then kissed her again, as if he had to ensure this was not the dream she had believed it.

This continued for several minutes, before Envy crawled into bed with the blonde and pulled her close. He needed the contact, needed to feel her against him again. It took several more minutes for the two of them to calm enough to try to speak.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"I looked," Envy said.

She smiled and snuggled closer, but didn't press him.

"...Why?" Envy couldn't hold the question any longer. He had hoped to have the girl swept away, ferried back to the safe home and entirely ravished senseless before he asked. But he had to know.

She knew what he was asking. "I'm a traitor to the military," she murmured. "They would have punished you and Desserts for holding me, even if you hadn't known."

"That was stupid," Envy snorted, tightening his hold possessively. "We wouldn't have let them take you… I would have never let them touch you."

She nuzzled him softly, dropping a kiss on his shoulder.

"...Feel like the truth this time?" He already knew, but he wanted Myah to tell him. He wanted her to tell the truth...even if he couldn't return the favor.

She ducked her head. "I'm sorry…"

Envy grunted, acknowledging the apology and encouraging her to go on.

"My best friend was military," she began. "We'd known each other since we were kids; we were close." Envy tamped down on a surge of jealousy, clenching his teeth to keep quiet and listen. "He...was killed. The military said it was an accident, but I knew it wasn't. It was too...clean, like an execution. So, I went to find the truth, using his uniform to gain access to files. But...I was caught. So I ran. They chased me. I tried to duck into that tall building, hoping I could find a hiding place. And...well, you know how that ends."

Envy was silent for a few moments, absorbing the information. "Did you ever find what you wanted?"

"Yes," she whispered. "He'd found out something, something he shouldn't have. And I found it too."

Envy frowned. "Like what?"

Myah took a deep breath. "You're not human, are you?"

Envy stiffened. It was all the answer she needed.

"I thought so," she murmured, kissing his throat to try and relax him. "It was just some weird papers. Certain information that didn't add up. It wasn't too hard to make the connection."

Envy shifted uncomfortably, unusually silent.

"Envy," The blonde rose up, pushing herself atop him. She met his eyes, eyes gone wary and guarded in preparation for rejection. She smiled softly and kissed him. "I don't care."

Envy swallowed nervously. That was it, this really was a dream. No human could accept him. That proved it. He had fallen asleep and his subconscious was making him live his deepest wish. Cruel bastard...

Myah kissed him again, deeper. "I've had a long time to think about it," she murmured. "A long time to adjust. I don't care what you are, Envy." She kissed him again, and he couldn't help but return it. "I love you too much to care." She punctuated each word with another kiss.

A shuddering sigh escaped him and his arms came up to wrap tightly around his one love, pulling her down for a fierce, almost desperate kiss. "You swear it?" he asked, when talking was again possible.

She smiled at him. Why tell him, when showing him was so much better?

She kissed him deeply, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She smiled at his surprise, wiggling over him to straddle his hips. She then grabbed that thick mane of pine and angled his head for the best control. He let her conquer him, allowed her domination. She was making a promise with these kisses, taking a vow with this show of love.

She quickly tugged off her clothes, not breaking the kiss save to pull off her top. Then she released his mouth in favor of disrobing him, taking her time while stripping him to leisurely kiss and lick every inch of flesh revealed. His muscles trembled at each caress and nip, jumping as she trailed lingering licks across them. She flicked at his flesh with her tongue, nibbling lightly at his skin until she had wrenched a moan from him.

His shirt was soon lost, flung away into the darkness. Myah bent and continued her devouring exploration of his torso, mapping each slope and hard angle of muscled flesh. Soon, he was tense and trembling lightly.

She slipped off the black bottoms, but didn't heed the demanding erection that silently begged for attention. She kissed and explored around it, learning the body that carried the impressive length. Finally, when he was practically growling in frustrated need, she cupped him.

He hissed in pleasure, eyes closing momentarily. The blonde traced the veins first with a fingertip, then with her tongue, smirking at the rasping moan it elicited. His fists were tight in the sheets, his knuckles almost white with the grip. She laved her tongue against the tip, swirling around the head until he couldn't keep his hips from lifting.

Myah placed a firm hand on his navel and pushed him down, he growled softly, but instead of reprimanding it was approving and insisting, encouraging her to continue. She tortured him a few moments longer, never taking him fully into her mouth. But she took mercy upon him when he let out an almost whimpering growl, a pleading sound that begged for more.

She slid the head into her mouth, suckling lightly. He threw his head back with a low, gruff sound of male appreciation. One hand wound into her blond hair, urging her further lightly, but did not try to control or dominate. This was her show.

Oh God... Envy gritted his teeth, trying with all his might not to thrust. He could easily break her hold, but he didn't want to, despite his body's frantic demands. He was letting her take control. He wouldn't interfere with her fun, even if it killed him with torturous pleasure.

The young girl slipped her lips farther down, continuing to suck lightly, almost teasingly. He tried to raise his hips again, a helpless moan wrenched from him, but she forced him down. She reveled in the sounds he made, all deep and male and lustful.

Myah felt a surge of feminine power, knowing she was the one to reduce this powerful homunculus to such a state of helpless need. It was a heady feeling. She decided to reward him.

Without warning, she engulfed him completely in her mouth, taking in as much of his length as you could. He made a strangled gasping sound, his hips trying again to arch as his hand tightened lightly in her hair. The gasp turned into an ardent groan, his body visibly trembling from the crazed hunger roiling inside him.

He wasn't going to last. Holy crap, he wasn't going to last. He was gasping, clinging to his almost nonexistent control, barely managing to restrain himself. He couldn't hold off. He tensed, feeling the sweet prelude to the hard pull of release.

"Enough," he rasped, gently tugging at her. "I can't...I won't be able…" his voice trailed off into a husky groan.

Myah smirked, but gave a few good licks before finally answering the rough entreaty. She crawled up his body, reveling in the feeling of power. This potent male, this strong homunculus, was close to begging. She should just put him out of his misery...

She kissed him deeply, thrusting her tongue into his mouth in imitation of the act she knew he was going mad for. Then she slipped her body down, engulfing him in a different, sweeter heat.

Envy opened his mouth, but the cry never escaped. It lodged in his throat with his breath, his mind lost in the glorious haze of intolerable pleasure. He arched his back, raising his pelvis to fit himself deeper.

The girl bit her lip at the toe-curling heat, her body almost quaking with the intensity. She rolled her hips, rocking softly. He thrashed his head, hands moving to grip her hips, but again, he kept the hold unrestricting, letting Myah set the pace. She shuddered, moving into a soft rhythmic tempo that left her breathless with rapture.

Envy watched, unable to tear his eyes from the erotic image of her riding him. He damn near bit his own tongue to keep from tossing her over and taking her hard and fast. At the same time, he felt humbled, awed. She knew what he was; there was no longer any deception between them. Yet she still accepted him… She still loved him. Warmth spread across his chest, adding a sense of sweet purity to their lovemaking.

Myah bent forward to kiss him, still rocking gently against his pelvis. She let him control the kiss. He ran his tongue across her lips and tongue, thrusting lightly in time to her rocking. His hands drifted from her hips to her breasts, unable to resist touching her any longer. He cupped their weight, rolling and stroking the crests.

She gasped, arching into the delicious sensations. Envy thrust roughly, unable to restrain himself. He choked back a groan, forcing himself to lie still once again. She shifted her position, grinding hard into him before lifting up to slide down his length. He gulped, the muscles working in his throat as his entire body quaked with the effort to stay still.

It was torment, sweet, sweet torment. He gave a pleading sound, a small growl that was more whimper than anything. Myah smiled, a feminine curve of the lips. She increased the pace, feeling the liquid heat quicken in her belly.

A low, keening moan escaped her. She threw her head back, moving her hips in quick, hard pumps. Envy's hands roamed her body recklessly, but always returned to her breasts. Suddenly, he reared up and latched down on one, nipping it harshly before licking and rolling it soothingly.

That was all the push she needed.

She cried out, stiffening as Envy began to thrust, heightening her pleasure as he strove for his own. He thrust in deep, hard strokes, slamming another climax into her already shuddering body. Then he was with her, tumbling over the sharp edge as his body arched and a rough cry was torn from his throat.

Myah lay for what seemed a blissful eternity, basking in the afterglow and regaining lost breath. Envy kept her tucked close against his body, nuzzling her hair affectionately. She absently stroked a muscle in his chest, drawing abstract designs against it, caring for little but how mouthwatering it felt under your fingertip. To test that thought, she gave the muscle a soft, exploring lick.

Envy twitched and groaned quietly, a soft warning. He wouldn't hesitate to jump back in the game; this time with him playing dominant. She smiled, deciding that she liked playing with fire. Who wouldn't, when being burned was such a delectable experience?

Envy smirked, already feeling a slight quickening in his blood, the heat threatening to rise at the slightest provocation. He inhaled her scent, taking it deeply into his lungs as his body responded.

"Are you feeling well?" his voice was a bit rough, still husky from sex.

Myah blinked up at him, wondering at the question despite the sultry tone he'd used. "Yes..."

Envy cocked his head, a naughty smirk tugging at his lips. "Are you sure?"

She blinked again, then an answering smirk twitched at her own mouth. "You know, now that you mention it…" She stretched her body out, like a sacrificial offering.

The violet of his gaze darkened, his eyes roaming over her like a rough caress. "Hmm…" It came out a near purr, making a delicious shiver race down the blonde's spine and a wicked heat pool low in her belly. "Perhaps you should see a doctor."

"But there isn't one here," Myah spoke innocently, playing along.

Envy gave that purring sound again, and she trembled in anticipation. "True…" His voice had thickened with lust, his head dipping to lick at her breast. "Luckily, I live with a doctor. If you come home with me, I'm sure you could get an appointment."

It was the Myah's turn to purr, a sound that wreaked pure havoc on the poor homunculi's self-control. "Why, thank you, sir," she murmured teasingly, slipping further into the game.

Envy let his gaze give a raking once-over, the look made her body heat almost instantly. "Thanks are not needed," His voice was barely more than a lustful rasp, skittering over her nerve endings in heavenly currents. He smiled roguishly. "But… If you would like to reward me…"

* * *

_Oh, I love this story. I can't really say much else. GREAT JOB RINI!!!! _

Please Review. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!

Love.Peace.And all that Bull

Myah


End file.
